2003
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases *February 14 - ''The Jungle Book 2 *March 21 - Piglet's Big Movie *April 11 - Ghosts of the Abyss *April 18 - Holes *April 25 - It Runs in the Family *May 2 - The Lizzie McGuire Movie *May 30 - Finding Nemo *July 9 - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, the first PG-13 movie to be released under the Walt Disney Pictures label *August 6 - Freaky Friday *November 1 - Brother Bear *November 26 - The Haunted Mansion *December 25 - The Young Black Stallion Television *January 17 - That's So Raven premieres on the Disney Channel *September 20 - Lilo & Stitch: The Series premieres on ABC and the Disney Channel *November 28 - Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time airs on the Disney Channel Video games *February 2 - Piglet's Big Game *February 7 - Treasure Planet *April 4 - Disney Princess for Game Boy Advance *September 2 - Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *September 30 - The Lion King 1½ for Game Boy Advance *October 14 - Lizzie McGuire: On the Go! *November 4 - Brother Bear for Game Boy Advance *November 11 - Brother Bear for PC Albums *''Kim Possible'' Theme park happenings *January 13 - A musical based on Aladdin premiers at the Hyperion Theater at Disney California Adventure *April 11 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opens at Disneyland. *May 22 - Reflections of China opens at the China Pavilion of the World Showcase at Epcot. *September 5 - 22-year-old Marcelo Torres is killed after suffering injuries, during a derailment of the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad at Disneyland. *October 8 - Mickey's PhilharMagic opens at the Magic Kingdom. *October 9 - Mission: SPACE officially opens at Epcot. *October 12 - ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter closes at the Magic Kingdom. *December 5 - A Space Mountain roller coaster at Tokyo Disneyland derailed as it was returning to the loading station. No guests were injured. Home video releases *February 25 - Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World: Special Edition *March - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Vista Series DVD *April 1 - Disney Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life and Sing a Song With Pooh Bear and Piglet too! *April 15 - Castle in the Sky *April 29 - Treasure Planet *May 6 - Toothless *May 20 - The Rescuers *June 10 - The Jungle Book 2 *July 23 - The Great Mouse Detective *July 29 - Piglet's Big Movie *August 5 - Tower of Terror *August 12 - The Lizzie McGuire Movie *September 2 - Kim Possible: The Secret Files '' *September 9 - ''Sleeping Beauty (Special Edition) *September 23 - Holes *October 7 - The Lion King: Platinum Edition *October 10 - Flight of the Navigator (Special Edition) *November 4 - Finding Nemo *December 2 - Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *December 9 - Lizzie McGuire: Fashionably Lizzie, Lizzie McGuire: Growing Up Lizzie, and Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (Re-issue) *December 16 - Freaky Friday Direct-to-video releases *January 21 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *March 11 - Inspector Gadget 2 *May 20 - Atlantis: Milo's Return *June 24 - Air Bud Spikes Back *August 26 - Stitch! The Movie *October 21 - George of the Jungle 2 *October 28 - Disney Sing-Along Songs: On My Way *December 9 - Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade and Recess: All Growed Down Character debuts *April 25 - Professor Dementor *May 16 - Frugal Lucre *May 30 - Nemo, Dory, Marlin, Coral, Bruce, Nigel, Darla Sherman, P. Sherman, Gil *August 26 - Sparky People Deaths *January 20 - Al Hirschfeld (artist) *March 20 - Michael Jeter (actor) *June 30 - Buddy Hackett (voice actor and comedian) *July 6 - Buddy Ebsen (character actor and dancer) *July 27 - Bob Hope (actor and comedian) *August 6 - Larry Taylor (actor and stuntman) *September 12 - Johnny Cash (singer) *October 27 - Rod Roddy (radio and television announcer) *November 12 - Jonathan Brandis (actor, director and screenwriter) *November 12 - Kay E. Kuter (voice actor) *December 5 - Bob Gregory (comics artist and writer) 2003